


dance to this

by QtPi



Series: The Hoe Story of Reader and Isa/Lea [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fucking, House Party, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Riding, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: 'It wasn’t how you anticipated the night to go, but you weren’t complaining...'You head to a house party, not really sure of everyone who is going, luckily your friends Lea and Isa will be there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lil nervous about this one because I wanted to make the reader as ambiguous as possible. There will eventually be smut of course but I hope this is something y'all are interested in.  
> This is dedicated to the meme KH server I'm a part of on Discord because you're all thirsty for Isa and Lea..... so I shall deliver.  
> Enjoy hoes! <3

_It wasn’t how you anticipated the night to go, but you weren’t complaining..._  

_~_  

You finish the last of your look, messing your hair around and huffing at your reflection. It’s not a big deal, but you still want to make an impression at this party. Maybe someone is going to be there that you don’t know, someone mysterious who will whisk you away that night. The clock says five to 8, so your ride will be here any minute. Last check – drink, check, keys, check, lip balm, check, painkillers, check, condoms... check. Better safe than sorry! Your Gummiphone buzzes, and you head outside. 

The ride to the party is not as long as you expect, the driver telling you it should only take a half hour or so. You haven’t been to Dilan’s place before, but he was throwing a house party and you were invited. At first you were unsure about going, but Lea convinced you in the end. The good thing is that you don’t know who to hang with, Lea will always have your back; maybe he will be your wingman at the same time! 

When you turn up to the party, you can hear the bass of the music pumping out the window. You tip your driver and collect your bag before shoving your hands in your jacket pockets and braving the door. After a deep breath, you ring the doorbell and wait for the door to open. Dilan appears, poking his head out to see who it is.   
‘Ahhh, there you are!’ Dilan holds a hand out and pulls you in for a quick hug, slapping the air out of you. Yep, already a bit tipsy, ‘Hope you’re well! We’re all in here.’ He leads you into the front room where the lights are dimmed and the room is full of drink, chatter and music.  _Where are they?_  You think to yourself, apologising to people you push past, looking for red and blue. Then you see them both talking in a corner, arms linked. You pick up your pace and call their names out. Lea is the first one to look up and smile, unlinking himself and stretching his arms out; you see Isa grin over at you. 

‘Ohhhh,’ Lea squeezes you into a hug and sighs your name, ‘Glad you could make it!’ You move away from Lea and over to Isa who’s waiting for a hug too, rubbing your back mumbling something. His soft hair tickles your cheek and your neck.   
‘Glad you’re not inebriated!’ You quirk, pulling your drink out of the bag.   
‘Well we weren’t going to start without you,’ Lea winks at you and grabs his glass, clinking them together. Slowly Isa shuffles up and joins you both. He’s a bit shyer than Lea, but that’s expected; you know Lea through work, and knowing Isa followed. Isa is like a closed book, you just have to slowly turn the pages and let the story unravel. 

The party goes a lot smoother than you expected, meeting new people and getting to talk to those that you didn’t know as well. You stick with Lea and Isa during the night, laughing and drinking until you and Lea are screaming out lyrics while Isa snickers and hides in his drink.   
‘You seem embarrassed, babe!’ Lea says in Isa’s ear, and Isa snickers back.   
‘I just don’t know why I hang out with a nerd like you!’ Isa gestures at Lea’s subpar dancing. He’s trying his best, bless him.   
‘I know why,’ Lea kisses Isa’s hand, ‘Because you looooove meeeee!’ Isa rolls his eyes and joins in. You vaguely remember the night, all of it blending into a blur with your body taking over your brain. At one point you’re holding hands with Isa and Lea, all three of you belting a very interesting rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. Turns out Lea’s falsetto is actually good! 

Hours fly by and soon you realise it’s coming up to midnight, people are beginning to leave and tiredness is starting to hit everyone. A slow song comes on, and you take a breather on a couch as Isa pulls Lea up and into an embrace. Lea sighs and kisses Isa’s forehead as they slowly sway and whisper in each other's ears. The smiles that cross their faces when they talk is adorable, and the looks in their eyes are radiant, the love almost infectious. You watch for a second before swirling the liquid in your glass, sighing and swallowing it all down in one gulp. No luck with anyone, no spark, which is fine, except for the many couples and hook ups around you right now. Laughing and hugs and kisses. You look back up and see Isa leaning up to kiss Lea slowly, stroking his red locks and leaning into Lea’s warm touch. It’s a rare sight, Isa is never really affectionate with Lea in front of most people – Lea always says Isa saves it for when they’re behind closed doors. You’ve seen them kiss and cuddle, sure, but not so intimately. Lea grabs Isa’s waist and kisses him back just as hard, and you see Isa’s tongue touch Lea’s lips. It was probably the drink, but they both don’t seem to care about anybody around them... plus both of their lips look so soft and _skilled._  When you see Lea biting Isa’s bottom lip and Isa responding with a gasp, you look down at your drink, a blush covering your face. They’re cute but you feel weird seeing them like this, like invading their privacy. As they continue kissing near you, you pretend to gag and lean back, closing your eyes and taking a minute for yourself. After a little while you’re soon nudged and you open your eyes to see Lea and Isa, holding hands and leaning over you. 

‘We’re not making this party that boring, are we?’ Isa quips, that rare smile creeping along his face again, ’Besides, this isn’t the best place to rest.’ He gestures at the room, now incredibly messy and heavy with hot air.   
‘You wanna come back to ours for the night?’ Lea scratches the back of his neck, ‘We can sort the couch out for you.’ They didn’t live far from Dilan’s that they can walk it. You think about it for a second.   
‘If you don’t mind...’ you yawn on cue, and Lea holds a hand out to pull you up. Before you can say anything, Lea is linking arms with you with his boyfriend on his other side and they’re shouting their goodbyes to Dilan, although when you look over your shoulder he definitely looks too out of it to reply! You’ll text him thanks in the morning... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters in one day? I know right, saucy!!

The walk home consists of Lea shouting and singing and being way too energetic for almost one in the morning, while Isa leans on Lea’s shoulder and snickers at his boyfriend’s idiocy. Your thin jacket isn’t fighting the chill, and you can’t help but shudder a little when there is the slightest breeze from a car driving past. You hear the sound of a zipper and feel something draped over your shoulders. Isa joins you on your other side and smiles.    
‘I can cope with the cold a little better than you,’ he holds his arm out so you can link arms with him too. The soft fabric of his jacket warms you up a little bit more, and you can’t help but notice the sweet smell it gives off, the smell of Isa. 

Once you reach the apartment, Lea fumbles with the keys a couple of times before unlocking it and pushing the door open.   
‘Welcome home!’ He sighs and puts his keys away. Isa turns the lights on in the living room and pulls the random stuff left on the couch off. You flop down on the couch and sink into the rough cushions and drop your bag on the floor. Isa lands next to you with a deep sigh, and when you look over his eyes are closing; you can’t help but smile.   
‘You okay sleepy head?’ you tease him and lightly nudge his side, he opens his eyes and looks over at you with a smile.   
‘I rarely do parties...’ Isa yawns out before closing his eyes again. He looks so content, usually he’s got his brows furrowed or his eyes look like their drifting from thought to thought, you understand why Lea calls him cute all the time. Suddenly you remember the jacket of his draped along your shoulders and you take it off and awkwardly place it over him. He snickers and cuddles into it.   
‘Thank you, by the way... for the jacket...’ you say quietly, and Isa shrugs like it’s no big deal.

Lea comes back into the room with three filled shot glasses between his fingers.   
‘Drink up!’ He places them on the coffee table in front of you and flops down on the other side of you, grabbing one of the glasses for himself.   
‘I thought we were going to bed,’ Isa mumbles from his clothes bundle.   
‘After this, just see it as your night time meds!’ Lea raises an eyebrow at you and Isa, and you grab your glass. Isa rolls his eyes and takes a glass too. On the count of three you all take the shot, and three seconds later all of you start coughing as the alcohol hits your throat.   
‘That was a horrible idea,’ you say between coughs, ‘no more please.’   
‘Agreed,’ Isa says, his coughs worse than you and Lea’s. You move over and tell him to lean forward so you can pat his back. When his coughing fit finishes he sighs and thanks you, taking the hand on his back and kissing the back of it. Your eyes widen as Isa smiles at you and settles back down; you turn around to see Lea grinning over at Isa.   
‘What was that?’ Lea teased Isa.   
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about...’ Isa wasn’t looking over, instead smiling up at the ceiling. It’s nice getting to see Isa more relaxed, but what the hell was that hand kiss for?   
‘I’m gonna go to the bathroom...’ you stand up and when Isa’s not looking, raise an eyebrow and give Lea an  _I need to talk_  face. He hops up too, mumbling about how he’ll grab some bedding for you.

‘What’s up?’ Lea says in a hushed voice, ‘Was it Isa?’ You nod.   
‘It just took me by surprise... was it okay for him to do that?’ you hold up the hand he kissed, the sensation of his lips still traced along your knuckles. Lea curls his lips up in a smile and nods.   
‘We might be together but that doesn’t mean we’re exclusive...’ He leans against the doorway to the bedroom, ‘Us having crushes on other doesn’t change what we have.’ Huh, you never saw them as the ‘open’ type, but you aren’t complaining.   
‘What are you saying?’ you say it as you look at the ground, looking up to see Lea smiling down at you the same way Isa has been all night. Lea looks away and shrugs, ‘Are you saying that Isa has a crush? Is that what you’re saying?’   
‘...It’s really cute,’ Lea’s smile grows, ‘He’s had one for a while on you.’ He snickers, obviously the drink is playing a part in all of this... also in what you’re saying too.   
‘He’s cute,’ you blurt out before covering your mouth.   
‘You’re cute.’ Lea lightly takes your hands away from your mouth, kissing over where Isa had before, ‘Now I’ll bring some bedding out...’ Warmth rushes through your face while Lea walks into the bedroom. Something takes over you; this confidence that you hadn’t had before, and you walk back to the living room where Isa is still wrapped up, his eyes shut.

You take a deep breath and sit next to him, going to grab his hand closest to you. He sighs and smiles.   
‘Lea,’ his eyes are still closed and his fingers move to interlock with yours.   
‘No...’ you reply, and his eyes shoot wide open and his cheeks turn a dusty pink, but he hasn’t moved his hand, ‘I talked to Lea...’   
‘Mhm?’ the shy Isa you know has come back, but there’s something different.   
‘Uh...’ you sigh and look towards the bedroom – Lea isn’t in view. You swallow thickly and your face burns like vodka down your throat, ‘Can I kiss you?’ Isa visibly is taken back, but he sits up to meet your eyes, a part of his blue hair covering his face. Without thinking first, your other hand moves it for him. He takes that hand and places it on his waist before cupping your face. The silence deadly, he looks at you, his eyes seeking approval. You sigh and nod and close your eyes as Isa pulls you in.

His kiss is harder than you expected for such soft lips, immediately capturing your bottom lip in between his. You sigh and grip onto Isa’s waist more as you feel his thumb trace along your cheekbone. After another kiss, you pull away and look at him, a giggle forcing its way up. Isa laughs nervously back before leaning back in for another kiss, this time his tongue running along your top lip. When you open your mouth a little more and bring your tongue to meet his, Isa makes a small sound from the back of his throat. His hands cup the back of your neck as he leans further into you, almost toppling you back. A warmth grows in your crotch and guilt floods your mind. You pull back, both of you panting slightly.   
‘Sorry...’ you whisper, Isa’s mouth slack and his hands still holding onto you, ‘I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.’   
‘Aw, why’d you stop?’ Lea’s voice made both of you move away and look at the doorway, Lea leaning against it biting his lip, ‘I was enjoying the view...’   
‘I-is this...’ Isa mumbles as Lea approaches him, but stops when Lea crawls onto the couch and sits right into Isa’s lap.   
‘Is it what? Wrong? Right?’ Lea tips Isa’s chin up, ‘Seeing my boyfriend kiss someone else? It’s fucking hot is what is is...’ Lea pulls Isa in for a deep kiss, Isa wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and sighing. You sit and marvel at them before you turn away embarrassed, even the sounds of their kisses and sighs getting you excited. As you’re about to excuse yourself, a hand cups your face and tilts it up. Before you can register anything, Lea is pressing his forehead against yours from where he’s still sat on Isa.

‘Don’t go...’ Lea whispers, his piercing green eyes looking down at your lips, ‘Unless you want to.’   
‘I don’t want to go,’ your words rush out before you can register them. Another breath later and Lea leans in to kiss you... holy shit Lea is  _kissing you_. He’s messier than Isa, his lips desperate to get his fill, tongue and teeth clashing with a whimper. Your hands move up to his red hair, much softer than you expected it to be and Lea sighs at the contact and leans into your touch. When another pair of lips trace your ear and lightly nip your ear lobe, you tug on Lea’s hair at the shudder that runs down your back. Lea moans into your mouth as you feel Isa’s lips slowly kiss down to your neck.   
‘W-wait,’ you breathe out, and the two men stop where they are. Lea pulls away, his face full of worry, ‘I just want to check we’re on the same page. How far are you planning to go with this...’   
‘As far you want to...’ Lea replies, his voice a little rougher than usual.   
‘Then should we move somewhere else?’ you say after a pause. Lea immediately gets up and heads to the bedroom with a beckon while Isa helps you up, holding your hand and giving you a quick kiss before tugging you with him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh I hope this is good for y'all! Last chapter may take a bit because I want to get it right... we shall see! Stay tuned though and thanks for reading up to this point <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was a lot to write because suddenly having three people in a smut scene makes everything more complicated.  
> I hope this is good! Eek! Never written anything like this from a reader's perspective!

Lea flips the switch of the bedroom light on and Isa flops onto the bed, tugging you with him. You laugh nervously as Isa pulls you closer to him. The whole bed shuffles as Lea leaps onto the bed on your other side, cuddling into you from behind. Isa’s hand cups your face again and pulls you in for a slower kiss, then Lea moves closer and moves your face away from his. He smirks and kisses you too, making Isa shuffle forward and kiss the back of your neck. You feel hands snake around your waist and tease at the hem of your shirt, tickling the skin underneath. Another pair of hands cup your face as Lea tugs on your lip, making you sigh out a tiny moan. Lea chuckles against your mouth and moves his hands down to your chest, his lips slowly following down to your neck. His lips move away from your skin and you feel hair tickle your neck as Lea and Isa kiss next to your ear.   
‘Sit up,’ Isa whispers in your ear and you oblige, opening your eyes to see a very hot and bothered Lea in front of you. He smiles over at you, the smile he’s always given you as a friend. But what is it now? You feel your arms be raised up as Isa pulls your shirt off from behind. He kisses between your shoulder blades and gently holds your waist and he kisses the side of your neck. Lea unbuttons his shirt, exposing his slender, toned torso. He shuffles forward and latches onto your neck as Isa’s hands move away; when Isa moves back he presses his body against your back, this time feeling skin on skin. Gasping at the feeling, you move away from Lea and turn yourself around to see Isa shirtless.

He’s much more defined than you expected, his arms toned and a blue snail trail leading down to his crotch. You gently place a hand on his chest and feel his heart pounding. You see Lea move up next to you, and Isa looks over, immediately pulling Lea in for a quick kiss.   
‘Lie down,’ Lea whispers against his lips, and as Isa does so he looks over at you, ‘Come help me...’ Isa lies down and pulls Lea towards him for another kiss, whining when Lea moves away. It’s surreal seeing your friends so vulnerable, like you are invading something, but when Isa grabs for your hand and kisses it again as Lea slowly kisses down Isa’s torso, you’re brought back to reality. You move closer to Isa as Lea reaches his hip, teasing at the button and zip on his jeans.   
‘Please...’ Isa looks down at Lea, bringing his other hand to stroke his red locks. Lea smiles and undoes his button and zipper, exposing the erection showing through his briefs. You are bright red when you look at Isa, and kiss his cheek, squeaking when Isa turns his head and kisses you hard. Suddenly he groans against your lips and the hand holding yours grips tightly. You move away and look down at Lea, his hand around Isa’s cock, his tongue dragging along the tip. Immediately you’re flustered, and Lea winks and gets his mouth to work, meanwhile Isa has his back arched and eyes shut as he wriggles at the sensation.

After another moan and buck, Isa turns to you and lets his hand go from yours. It roams over your stomach before hovering over your pants, lightly brushing along your crotch. The touch makes you shiver and whine as you turn your body towards Isa.   
‘Again,’ you whisper and sigh as Isa moves his hand over you again, ‘Isa...’ When you pull Isa in for another kiss, he pulls Lea off him and rolls you over until he’s on top of you, kissing you deeply. You reach down to pull your pants down but Isa moves your hands away so he can do it for you. As he moves back up to kiss you again, Lea appears behind him and tugs him back by the hair.   
‘Don’t be greedy, you can have them later...’ Lea kisses Isa softly before pointing to the spot next to you. Isa huffs and lies next to you as Lea finishes the job, removing your pants and underwear in one motion. You tilt Isa’s sulking face up and kiss him, making him smile back at you. The tickling feeling of hair in between your thighs makes you look down as Lea gets comfy. Slowly he plants a kiss on your skin, making you gasp and hide your face in Isa’s neck. Isa kisses the top of your head and Lea’s lips get closer to your crotch, his hot breath making you flustered. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel Lea’s lips on you, his tongue dragging along you slowly. Isa holds you closer as you pant and whimper. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of Lea’s mouth before, but every movement he makes leaves you melting. Lea’s touch feels like fire burning through you, igniting every part of your body. You nuzzle into Isa’s neck and kiss the skin there to mask your moans, sighing when Isa strokes your hair slowly. Soon after everything gets a bit too overwhelming and you gently move Lea away from you, moaning at the satisfied look on Lea’s face. He lies down next to you and pulls you in for a kiss, you sigh at the taste of yourself on his tongue.

‘Hey,' Lea bumps his nose with yours, ‘Do you mind helping me out?’ He looks down at the growth in his pants and sighs out a tiny laugh, a blush a similar colour to his hair emerging. You grin and shuffle closer to him, slowly running your hand along his warm skin, stopping at his sharp hips. Tentatively you look up at Lea only to see him smiling over at Isa, so you move your hand over his erection and grin when Lea looks down with a little noise. Isa whispers something in Lea’s ear and Lea nods before looking back down at you, stroking your head. Nervously you undo his jeans and pull them down when Lea raises his hips and you kiss over his boxers, sighing when Lea bucks his hips up. You pull his boxers down and grin... just as cute as you imagined. Lightly you drag your lips along his shaft, revelling in Lea’s whimpers above you. You have to pin his hips down as he starts to wriggle a little too much, bringing your tongue into the mix, slowly up to the tip. The moan that escapes Lea’s mouth makes both you and Isa gasp, and you hold his base while you wrap your mouth around Lea’s head, the salty taste of Lea’s precum touching your tongue. Slowly you move your head down and take in as much of Lea as possible before moving back up.  Lea’s hand cups your face as you look up at him, your tongue dragging along him with each suck as he begins to pant and grips Isa’s hair frantically. Isa is starting to get fidgety too, stopping himself from touching himself, instead focusing on his boyfriend’s whimpers.   
‘ _Fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_ _,’_  Lea whines, and Isa moves down to pull you off.   
‘Don’t want him going just yet...’ Isa smiles and leans in to kiss you, moaning at the taste of Lea. He pulls you on top of him and drags his tongue along yours a few more times before moving away, ‘Me and Lea discussed what we wanted to do with you...’   
‘And?’ you whisper as Isa brings a hand down to play with one of your nipples.   
‘How do you feel about riding me?’ Isa nips at your neck, ‘Lea can watch and do as he pleases...’   
‘Yes...’ you gasp as Isa moves a hand back down to touch you. He lies down and beckons you forward. You shuffle up to his chest, stroking his hair out of his face, and Isa holds your hips before moving you further forward until you’re above his face. Lea moves up next to you and whispers for you to sit down, smiling when Isa sighs against you.

His eyes close and his tongue teases at your entrance, lips lightly sucking. You brace yourself against the wall and ride Isa’s face as his technique grows messier, each moan he lets out vibrating against you.   
‘F-fuck me...’ you moan out, and Isa helps you move back and sits up, ‘Wait... in my bag I-I have...’   
‘Don’t worry’ Lea kisses your cheek and opens a drawer next to the bed, pulling a condom out. He sits next to Isa and kisses him as he tears the packet and slowly rolls the condom on for him. You can’t resist moving in and adding your mouth to theirs, the three of you kissing whatever lip they find, your flavours mixing.    
‘Stay with them,’ Isa growls at Lea before pushing him back and moving you onto his lap, tangling his hand in your hair and pulling you in for one last kiss, ‘I’m just going to...’ He sucks a couple of his fingers and moves them down, slowly pushing in. The sudden penetration makes you throw your head back and roll around his fingers, hanging onto his shoulders as his fingers curl slightly.   
‘Please... Isa...’ you pant out, grabbing Isa’s cock and lining it up to yourself, slowly plunging yourself down and taking in his length. When you’re fully settled, you both lean into each other and moan in each others’ mouths. Lea shuffles up next to you and latches his mouth to the side of your neck, sucking a mark onto you. You reach around and grab Lea’s cock as you buck your hips, making both men moan at the same time. The three of you sync as Isa holds onto you and meets your rocking, panting against your skin, his cock hitting the right spot with every other movement. Lea moans into your ear as he kisses whatever he can, your neck, your nipple, your wrist. You feel heat pooling in your pelvis, and you tense your thighs to make the sensation last as long as possible.   
‘You gonna cum?’ Lea whispers when he notices you losing pace, and you nod, ‘Then do it...  _please...’_

At Lea’s command, you let yourself go as you shake and grip onto Isa, who fucks you through your orgasm. You finally stop bucking and pant into Isa’s shoulder, but when you look up and Isa’s eyes are feral with sweat beading his forehead, you rock again. He growls and moves his hip again. In one move you push him down and lean on his chest to move yourself along his length fully. Lea strokes himself next to you, grabbing your hair and tugging you in for a kiss.   
‘Fffuu _uuuck_ _,’_  he whines, ‘please... ch-choke me. Please.’ He begs, taking one of your hands and moving it up to his neck, ‘Please make me choke I’m so close.’ You wrap your hand around Lea's throat and watch him as you tighten your hand, wanting to come again at the way his eyes roll back and he gasps between moans. Without warning, he comes over Isa’s stomach, moving your hand away as he thrusts a couple more times. Letting out a raspy groan, he collapses as Isa pulls you to lie on top of him, Lea’s mess sliding against your skin. Isa moans out your name as he shudders underneath you, his cock slowing its thrusts as he comes, his blissful noises filling the room. When Isa stops, all that’s left is panting. 

You hide yourself in Isa’s shoulder, kissing the salty sweat there. There are a few moments of stillness with the three of you recovering, the warmth cooling and your body relaxing. When you find the energy, you lift yourself off Isa, which gets a tiny noise out of Isa. He looks utterly content, and he opens his eyes and smiles up at you. Next to him, Lea moves over and kisses Isa’s temple, and then yours. You tilt your head over to kiss Lea tenderly, your hand running gently over his throat.   
‘Are you okay?’ you run a thumb over where you feel his pulse.   
‘Never been better,’ Lea kisses you again, ‘Thank you...’ You move down to kiss Isa’s forehead, and he moves to hold one of your hands, kissing the same spot he did an hour ago. You move your hand out of the way and kiss him on his lips, sighing at the gently kisses he gives you with the energy he has left. When you pull away, he strokes your cheek and sighs happily.   
‘Can we shower?’ he whispers as he nuzzles into his pillow, and Lea chuckles, ‘Our  _friend_  here needs a clean...’   
‘Are we friends?’ you ask him, and he looks back up at you.   
‘We can figure out what we are. Isn’t that right Lea?’ Isa looks over at his boyfriend who nods.   
‘As long as I’m on top next time...’ Lea winks and gets up from the bed. He holds a hand out for you and helps you off the bed, wrapping his arms around you in a hug, ‘Come on!’ He beckons to Isa, who slowly gets up to, and you both chuckle when Isa joins the hug, pecking kisses over both you and Lea before heading to the bathroom.

_ It wasn’t how you anticipated the night to go, but you weren’t complaining... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some water!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed... it was definitely something different but I wanted to write something for all the thirsty rabies squad!!
> 
> <3


End file.
